


Not the best anymore

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Dani Pedrosa/Valentino Rossi
Kudos: 1





	Not the best anymore

Valentino had one crash in the GP and Dani was worried, because he knew that Valentino doesn't like this and also it's was wet and it's no good.

He wanted to be with his lover and tell him it's all okay like he has been with him in the past.

So after the race, Dani called Valentino where he said "Are you okay ?"

"Yes, I'm okay, I guess I'm no longer the best rider"

"It's okay, the principal is that you are okay," said Dani

"I'm coming home," say, Valentino

"I will wait for you"

Then some hours later Dani saw Valentino arriving at their house and Dani take him in his arms "I'm here, you can relax now" say, Dani

Then he kisses Valentino "Dani, thank you so much"

Valentino kisses him back, day Valentino will take one decision about his career, he knows he has to think about it, he will talk to it with Dani because he will listen to it and he will give him some advice as he has done with him.

But right now all he wanted was to be with him and his arms.


End file.
